Her Wishes : Our Future
by Watermelon in Summer
Summary: Keinginan-keinginan Ino untuk masa depan nanti./ "Kalau kita menikah nanti, aku ingin pernikahan kita serba ungu."/ "Kalau kita menikah nanti, aku ingin kita punya rumah sendiri."/ "Lalu, aku ingin anak kita hanya satu, terserah laki-laki atau perempuan, yang penting satu orang."


**Her Wishes : Our Future**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rated : K+**

**Warnings : Semi-canon, OOC, EYD buruk, _typo_(s), _etc_.**

**Summary : Keinginan-keinginan Ino untuk masa depan nanti./ "Kalau kita menikah nanti, aku ingin pernikahan kita serba ungu."/ "Kalau kita menikah nanti, aku ingin kita punya rumah sendiri."/ "Lalu, aku ingin anak kita hanya satu, terserah laki-laki atau perempuan, yang penting satu orang."**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

"Shika."

"…."

"Shika~"

"..."

"Shika!" Habis sudah kesabaran gadis bersurai pirang itu. Ia pun memukul lengan pemuda yang tidur di sebelahnya itu.

"Apa lagi, Ino?" tanya pemuda nanas itu dengan geram.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku," sungut gadis secantik boneka Barbie itu.

"Aku mendengarmu," ujar Shikamaru-pemuda nanas.

"Tapi matamu tertutup!"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Aku capek berdebat denganmu. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Ino—gadis pirang—memperbaiki posisi tidurnya yang awalnya telentang menjadi menghadap ke Shikamaru. "Kenapa kencan kita selalu saja tiduran di hutan Nara? Ajak aku ke tempat lain, _kek_. Aku bosan, Shika."

"Aku tidak bosan," jawab Shikamaru santai.

Ino memutar bola matanya lalu kembali tidur telentang. "Bagimu tentu saja, Tuan Pemalas," ujar Ino dengan penekanan pada kata 'Tuan Pemalas'.

Beberapa saat, mereka terhening. Shikamaru sibuk dengan tidurnya, sedangkan Ino sibuk menerawang awan—tampak sedang berpikir.

Akhirnya, Ino membuka suara, "_Ne_, Shika. Kalau kita menikah nanti, aku ingin pernikahan kita serba ungu. Kemejamu warna ungu tua dan gaunku ungu tua juga," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Heh? Kau yakin sekali kalau kita akan menikah."

Tampak gurat kekecewaan di wajah Ino. "Jadi, kau tidak mengharapkan kita menikah?"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Lalu?" tuntut Ino.

Shikamaru membuka matanya dan menghela napas. "Haah … hei Ino, aku hanya memperingatimu supaya kau tidak terlalu berharap akan sesuatu, nanti kau kecewa."

Ino kembali merubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Shikamaru—ke sebelah kiri. Ia pun tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Iya, iya, Tuan Genius."

Ino menatap Shikamaru yang kembali menutup matanya. Usil, ia pun memainkan rambut Shikamaru. "_Ne_, Shikamaru. Kalau kita menikah nan—"

"Kau ini bandel sekali, In—"

Ino langsung membekap mulut Shikamaru dengan tangan kanannya. "_Ssshh_ … dengarkan saja apa kata-kataku! Kalau kita menikah nanti, aku ingin kita punya rumah sendiri. Biarlah sederhana, tapi nyaman untuk ditinggali keluarga Nara baru."

Shikamaru kembali membuka matanya. Ia pun menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari mulutnya. "_Ck_, merepotkan."

Ino tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata khas dari kekasihnya itu—merepotkan. "Lalu, aku ingin anak kita hanya satu, terserah laki-laki atau perempuan, yang penting satu orang."

Shikamaru mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Kau yakin hanya satu?"

Ino mengangguk sekilas. "_Yup_! Kata orang, melahirkan itu sakit. Lalu, kalau mengurus anak yang banyak itu repot."

"Aku ingin dua atau tiga," ujar Shikamaru.

Gantian, kini giliran Ino yang mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau hanya satu, nanti anakku sering kesepian," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Kan dia nanti bisa berteman dengan anak Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, atau Tenten."

"Tidak. Teman itu berbeda dengan saudara. Satu lagi, aku tidak mau dia menjadi manja seperti ibunya." Shikamaru kembali menutup matanya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Maksudmu aku manja?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Lagipula, kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau ibu dari anakku adalah kau?"

Ino merubah posisinya menjadi telentang kembali. Ia pun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya—_ngambek_.

Shikamaru membuka matanya dan melirik Ino. Setelah itu, ia pun menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik, "Kau tidak harus menjadi ibu dari anakku, tapi kau harus menjadi pendamping hidupku." Setelah itu, Shikamaru mengecup ringan dahi Ino.

Manik biru laut Ino membulat sempurna. Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat semu merah di pipi putihnya. "Gombal," ujar Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"…."

Tak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru. Ino pun mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk kepalanya. "Haah … baru sebentar saja sudah tidur." Ino kembali menurunkan kepalanya dan memeluk Shikamaru erat. "Tapi, itulah Shikamaru yang paling kusuka."

**.**  
**OWARI**

**.**

* * *

**Author's note** : First fic dengan ShikaIno yang jadi pair utamanya! *tiup terompet*. Maaf kalau banyak typo atau alurnya kecepetan m(_ _)m

Yosh, mind to review? :3


End file.
